Waluigi
''"I am Waluigi, hear the cry of my people! KA-CAW!! KA-CAW!!" ~ Waluigi, Super Plush Mario: The Boocorcist'' Waluigi is one of the main characters of Super Plush Mario and the silly brother of Wario. He's also known to be Luigi's rival in a way. As of right now, he is still on his quest to fight the "Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum", and even if there are others that don't know what he's doing, he does his own thing anyway. Appearance Waluigi is a lanky man with a thin mustache straight (horizontal) and pointed up at the edge. His hat's main color (has an upside down L) matches his undershirt, which is purple, with dark purple overalls and orange shoes. The upside down L's color is yellow. Personality Waluigi is a crazy, insane and lunatic character. He is quite random and will often go the distance to achieve any of his goals... Even if they make no sense. However, there is at least some sense into him since he does care about his brother Wario a lot, even concerned for him even. When Wario also goes crazy, there are times when the tables will turn and Waluigi has to be the voice of reason, such as when Wario gets competitive in Kart races and Parties as of recent. Despite this Waluigi still has his craziness with him, and uses it to his advantage to achieve his goals. In Super Waa! Tired of Mario getting all the fame and attention, as well as a desire to prove himself (not even having his own game), he tries to become a superhero through various flawed means. This resulted in doing much more harm than good, to which he was finally put away in a dark closet by a couple of Waddle Dees. This proves he should be a neutral, and not heroic/villainous character. In Waluigi vs. The Fe Fi Fo Fum Waluigi kept on going on about the "Fe Fi Fo Fum" in a lot of videos, until the events of this Super Plush Mario episode came into play with Waluigi going to make his own bedtime story by going on a quest himself since Wario won't tell him a bedtime story even if it's in the morning, as now it is his destiny to fight the Fe Fi Fo Fum for an adventure. First, he comes along some pikmin in the Twilight River that were led by Olimar, even if he found the pikmin delicious, then after "saving" a yellow Pikmin from drowning, he went in the Ostro Valley to find even more pikmin led by Louie. The bulborbs they were fighting seem to be working for the Fe Fi Fo Fum, which now Waluigi must slay to help them. To slay the Fe Fi Fo Fum however, he'll need a scythe from the Lich Yard, which would so happen to be in the possession of Specter Knight. After battling some foes on the way and some of Specter's lackeys like the Skeleton Smasher and Lil' Reaper, Waluigi eventually finds Specter Knight, an in exchange for a Noibat, the scythe is handed to him to slay the Fe Fi Fo Fum. After a lot of travelling in the fields of sheep, he eventually reaches the castle. The Fe Fi Fo Fum is revealed at first to be the Mangle, but then it's actually Bewear. Eventually he was flung back to the Wario Manor and ready to tell his story to the rest of the Mario crew. After some negative views on his story, he tamed the beast known as Mangle to prove the point of his adventure/story. Episode Appearances * Super Plush Mario (Many episodes, starting with the Super Waa! episode) * Super Plush PacMan: Clyde and The Chompy * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * LuigiFan Special: Mario Murder Mystery Mansion * Angry Birds Go (Episodes 7 and 8) * The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: The Smash Tourney * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episodes 16, 20, 21 and onwards (Started as a contestant in Episode 21, then eliminated in Episode 39 placed 8th) * Waluigi vs. The Fe Fi Fo Fum * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special * Smash a Bro Out Of You (A Smash Bros Mulan Parody) * Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Smash Bros Ultimate Special * Ashley and the Waa Intro - A Super Smash Bros Parody * The Misadventures of King K Rool: Rise of Ridley Quotes (Bowser: State your name.) "I am a man of many names, good sir. My favorite happens to go by the name of Donald Ebeneezer Scrooge McDuck Billington III. And I can do many things. My talent in particular is to finesse long walks on the beach and making the world's best lasagna."'' "NOT THE BANANA! ANYTHING BUT THE BANANA!!" "Hello there, wahnderful weather we're having." "NO NO NO NO NO THAT'S NOT THE TOILET!" "Oh, you gonna get it now son." "Ooh, beeeaans! Finally the magic beans that can go to the beanstalk, and then fight the Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum!" "WALUIGI... OH MY GOD A BAG." ''(Wario: "I'ma number one!")' "And I'm number zero!" "Take that Mahrio! I'm-a the superstar!" "OOOHH NOOO!!" "Now listen to me, Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum, you are going to listen to what I have to say, and obey Waluigi, destroy TOAST!" "I sense a challenge, good sir!" "OH BOY! I WANT TO TRY THIS EGG MACHINE!" "And some owl! Owls speak Spanish. So, in order to talk to the owl, we have to say: "Buenos Dias!" "JUPITER...IS SO BIG..." "CHEATER! Nobody cheats but Waluigi!" "NOT THE BOMB! That's my line!" "YOU CHEATED!!" "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" "SHE SHOT ME TOO, OFFICER!" "I WANT THE PIKACHU!" (Mewtwo: "Waluigi, what was that?") "I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!!"'' "You don't understand, Wario and I did everything together, and now he's gone! I can still hear his voice: 'Waluigi, come here, I wanna hit you in the nuts so I can post this on the internet!' I can still smell him... I can even taste him..." "W-A-R-I-O! W-A-R-I-O! W-A-R-I-O! And Wario is his name-o!" "NOT THE KISS KISS ANYTHING BUT THE KISS KISS WAA!! BLAJUSGAUGHSDAH" "Wario, is there a Smash Bros. in Heaven? Waluigi doesn't feel so good..." '-words before Waluigi is faded to oblivion since Shrek beat him up.'' "Well beggars can't be choosers, just look at poor Waluigi!" "Tell me a bedtime story." "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Waa! We're gonna drive and we're gonna ha ha! Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Waa! I'm gonna race the whole day long!" "By the power of refried beans! I am... the Human Bullet!" "Hey Wario, the Dry Bones are really smelly and they're gonna win the race." '~After learning that Dry Bones are really good at racing during TEAM RACE.'' ''”Master pianist!? Waluigi‘s a master pianist too!”''' ''"You mean he was the reason Waluigi was stuck?" Gallery Waluigi.png BEANS.png Waluigi Lament.png|Waluigi lamenting OFCOUUUUURSE.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 11.12.19 AM.png|Waluigi and Mewtwo Family.jpg|A Family SuperWaa.jpeg Ashley+Waathumbnail.jpeg Trivia *While Waluigi keeps mentioning about the "Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum", there is now currently an episode where Waluigi goes on his quest to fight the monster he's been looking for. *Sometimes his voice will change whenever he's trying to be dramatic. *Waluigi's middle name happens to be Generalissimo or Sneaky. *Apparently, he likes english muffins, but he has a total hatred towards toast for whatever reason he has. *At one point he had a crush on Rosalina, but then it changed after Rosalina got with Bowser. *He is planned as a potential contestant for Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, and in fact, has won with 141 votes! *In Go Shrek or Go Spirits, Waluigi makes an Avengers: Infinity War reference by saying, "Waluigi don't feel so good..." before fading away as a result of Shrek pummeling him. He is the first character to be wiped out in this video. He is revived by Kirby in the end. Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Dimwits Category:Trolls Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Bosses Category:Antivillains Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Greedy Grumps Alliance Category:Insane Characters Category:Greedy Category:Lanky Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Villains Category:Magic Elementals